<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>steady breathing by festeringdesire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646235">steady breathing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/festeringdesire/pseuds/festeringdesire'>festeringdesire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, No specified gender reader, Other, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/festeringdesire/pseuds/festeringdesire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka comforts you after a bad dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikage Hisoka/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>steady breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for L. happy birthday mf, we’ve been friends for 4 years now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You startle awake, and though there is only another sleeping figure next to you, it feels as if there were more after the nightmare you just had. Sweat forms on your neck, and your breaths become uneven and ragged. You desperately are trying not to awake Hisoka, but now that you have been sleeping in the same bed more, it seems like he’s more sensitive to your changes.</p>
<p>     “Mm.. marshmallow...” He muttered, and his arms slowly slithered around your waist. Since he was half-asleep, you thought he didn’t even realize that you had a bad dream until he murmured soft words into your ear.</p>
<p>     “Hey... are you okay?” You stiffen up, not knowing how to respond. He removes one arm to brace himself up on the bed, now sitting up with one arm holding your hand. “It’s fine if you don’t know what to say.” He tells you softly. Seeing that you’re now tearing up again, he pushes you up so both of you are sitting up. Breaths uneven again as you start crying, he puts your head on his chest. </p>
<p>     “It’ll be okay... I promise. Whatever you saw - It wasn’t real. What I’m saying to you now, is real. Okay?” You swallow and nod. His words are calming. It seems out of character for him to say something like that, as he really doesn’t talk much at all, but he has a strange way with words.<br/>“Are you okay to go back to sleep..?” He asks. “It’s fine if you can’t... We can stay up a little more until you’re tired again.” Both of you ignore the fact that it’s nearly 4AM.</p>
<p>    You nod again, still unable to form words and he turns on reading lamp. Hisoka winces at the sudden light change, but adapts quickly and you look up at fall back into his warm chest. He hums a soft lullaby, while you breathe steadily sitting-laying in his lap. Minutes later you fall asleep, and Hisoka kisses your forehead. “Goodnight, Y/N...” He says softly and turns off the reading lamp. He gently lays you down back on the bed and hugs you to sleep, drifting off to sleep now that you are sleeping peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>